


A Different Kind Of Motivation

by Mifudos



Series: The Odd Couples [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Innuendo, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry It's So Brief, slightly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos
Summary: After almost a year without playing quidditch for Gryffindor, Harry needs the right type of motivation to help him get his head in the game.





	

"Get your head in the game." Ginny prompted, helping herself to some scrambled eggs on toast before handing the plate to Harry. "Here, you need the protein."

"Erm, thanks?" said Harry, a little concerned about Ginny's aggressive manner that morning as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. But he guessed she did have reason to be concerned, it had been almost a whole year since he had played quidditch after his broom had been confiscated by Umbridge. But with Umbridge gone for good, his ban from playing had been lifted and, not only that, since Angelina Johnson's graduation the year before, the position of team captain had fallen to him.

"I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you." instructed Luna, looking up from her latest copy of The Quibbler, her rather outlandish, lion head hat staring at him from it's perch atop her head of blonde hair. "Just go out there and do your best. That's all anyone can ask of you."

Harry flashed her a smile and got blush in return as she buried her face back into the paper, she had been reading.

"Luna, sweetheart, Harry's not played a game for nearly a year." Ginny pointed out, bringing Harry's attention back to her as he quietly tucked into his breakfast. "He needs as much motivation as he can get."

"But, I read in an article that too much pressure can lead to anxiety and, under preforming." Luna replied, peering round Harry at her.

Ginny seemed to think about this for a moment before turning to Harry. "You don't think I'm pressuring you, do you?"

Harry lowered his forkful of food back down, onto his plate. He hated moments like this. They didn't happen often but when they did, he felt awkward, often stuck in the middle. Then thinking for a second, so as to arrange his words in the best way as to not cause offence, he spoke, "Well, ... you can be a little ... aggressive when it comes to quidditch. Just a little."

"I'm not aggressive," Ginny denied, frowning and folding her arms. "I'm just ... passionate, that's all."

Slowly and gently, Harry reached over and squeezed her arm, "I like your passion." he whispered, getting a small smile from her. "But if you could tone it down, just a little, from time to time?"

She took in a lungful of air and sighed, heavily. "I guess, I'll try." she pouted before laying her hand's in her lap. "But, you'd better do your best, out there."

"I hope you both have fun, regardless of what the outcome is." Luna cut in with a beam of her own. "Don't worry, we'll all be cheering you on." Then taking out her wand, she tapped her hat with it, causing the lion to roar, loudly, drawing the attention of the Great Hall, not that it seemed to bother Luna; who merrily helped herself to an apple.

Ginny giggled from behind her hand and then, leaning into his side, she rested her chin on his shoulder, her mouth just inches away from his ears, causing him to pause, momentarily. "Or, if it helps," she whispered in a playful manner, catching his interest. "If you do good in today's match, I could possibly; persuade Luna to come back with me to the Gryffindor common room and, we could have a "private" celebration, all of our own." Harry's cheeks went as red as Luna's apple as he thought over the rather, persuasive motivation.

"There you are, mate." said Ron, interrupting Harry from his wondering thoughts as he made his way over to where they were sitting; looking sickly, pale. "I don't know if I'm ready for today's game. I've been up all night, worry about it."

"See you, later." Harry whispered to Ginny and Luna before getting up from his seat, to better console his best friend. "You'll be fine, Ron. As long as you stick to your training and do your best, that's all that matters. Right?"

"I don't know," said Ron, his voice shaking, slightly. "I mean, let's be honest. Me, helping Gryffindor win the house cup last year was probably just a fluke."

Harry thought for a moment, about how to best ease his friend's woes when he remembered the small vile of Liquid Luck in his pocket and, smiled as he came up with a plan. He just hoped it would help secure them a win against Slytherin. After all, he didn't want to let his supporters down. Especially, not his two biggest fans.


End file.
